Simplicity
by reychop
Summary: After all they've been through, they finally have been together. A cat and its prey, how ironic that the enemies are now closer than ever. Creed Diskenth and Black Cat/ Train Heartnet Slight Shonen-ai


-o-o-o-

Simplicity

-o-o-o-

This may sound weird but I have just finished watching Black Cat on animax and I have been itching to write for it as well. Hopefully, Train/Creed pairing is popular or acceptable.

Disclaimer: I never know that disclaimers are important so here it is: The writer does not claim any ownership to Black Cat, its characters and related items.

Description: Of all the things he sacrificed to get Train Heartnet's attention, all it takes is a glass of milk. "And among other things" the smaller man grinned at him, a look that sent Creed Diskenth right back to the start of his obsession. Creed/Train

-o-o-o-

"Creed, I'm so worried about you. But in a sense, I'm glad you decided to help Train and the sweepers against Mason and the Apostles. If Eden had reached matur--" Echidna dropped the teacup she was holding, realizing the absence of the man she grew to love. Worry started to bubble up inside her as she went into panic mode.

"Creed! You always take off without informing me...Wait a minute, what's this?" She found a piece of paper on Creed's usual seat. She read the note and a sad smile graced her face.

_I want Train, and I'm going to have him, NOW!_

_-Creed_

"Good luck, Creed. I just hope that you'll be happy even if it's not me." She let out a defeated sigh as she left the garden and retreated back to the house.

-o-o-o-

Train is walking in an unknown direction. Now that he had saved the princess and helped halt the progression of Eden to its final stages, he is at loss at where to go. He never liked his job as a sweeper that much, so he couldn't go back to his former life, nor is he interested to relinquish the freedom that he had worked so hard to gain by going back to Chronos.

Well, he'll just have to follow Saya's advice, then. He'll live his life the way he wanted. But in what way, exactly? He haven't really thought of that yet. So he wandered around the town for a while, still unsure of what to do.

As he was walking around, he found a bottle of milk lying just in front of an opening to a dark alley. And of course, who was he to deny himself of much needed nourishment? Quickly he picked it up, drinking it and savoring the taste. _The milk does not taste like it's bad or spoiled, who could have left it here?_

And as if an answer to his question, he felt a presence behind him.

"Long time no see, Train." Quickly he pulled his pistol on instinct.

"Creed! Oh, it's you." Train lowered the revolver. "I haven't seen you in a while. And, I wasn't able to properly thank you from helping me back there." He grinned at the taller man, remembering the events in Eden.

Creed removed the blue rose from his mouth and offered it to Train, who accepted it.

"And I'm pleased to meet you here, Train. I never knew that a bottle of milk is all it takes to lure you in."

"Heh. What can I say? It tastes great." Still ignorant of the other's dark intentions, Train just widened his smile. "So, what exactly do you need me for?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to talk."

"Oh. Well, how about we go and find a more suitable place?"

"No, it's fine here. I just want to test if my theory is right." Creed smiled evilly.

"What is this theory of yours?" Black Cat's curiosity got the better of him, as the saying goes _Curiosity killed the Cat_. But of course, he know he can trust Creed this time. After all, the man offered his help for everyone's benefit, surely that's a sign of kindness.

"Oh it's nothing, really." Train just shrugged. Having emptied the bottle of milk, he walked towards a nearby trash can to throw it only to be jerked back as Creed grabbed his wrist. His surprise caused him to lose concentration, making him drop the bottle. Fortunately, the sound is enough to snap him out of it.

"What are you doing?" Train glared at him.

"Ah yes, you still haven't changed... Such intense emotions within your eyes are still the same to the one I craved. Don't worry though, you'll like what I'm going to do." Then without waiting for any further reply, Creed grabbed Train's chin and smashed their lips together.

To Creed's surprise, Train responded, deepening the kiss. Once they pulled apart, both have hazy look on their eyes. The excitement caused tears to fall from Creed's eyes.

"Now... I remember why I'm obsessed with you. You taste so good, Train." A crooked smile, etched on his face.

Train only laugh, causing the other's annoyance. Creed forcefully grabbed his shoulders. "You think this is funny, train? To see me in this state must have been an entertaining for you. Do you find me funny? I could kill you right now!"

The smaller man just shook his head and leaned closer to his former enemy.

"Have you ever noted how beautiful your tears are?" Creed was taken aback. Why is Train saying this at a time like this?

"What are you talking about?" Train just proceeded to lick the tears that were falling freely, careful to catch every single drop.

"Do you remember our battle at Clarken Island?"

"As if I could forget it, Train. If I recall correctly, it was you who took away my godhood! It is my only chance at immortality and yet you viciously ripped that away from me! You're lucky I even forgave you for that!" Creed started to shake.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky aren't, I? Because that is the time I realized that I'm starting to like you." Creed stared at him, but he continued. "Those tears... I was... I was addicted to it, knowing that I caused those tears. But of course, your tears are much beautiful when you aren't deformed." Black Cat smirked, remembering the horribly deformed state Creed was in when he became one with the sword.

"Deformed? How dare you..." Train just chuckled.

"Calm down, okay? You are always so impatient, geez." And before Creed could say anything else, Train quickly pushed their bodies so they changed position, as he pinned the other man's arm above his head.

"Say, Creed."

"What is it?" A faint blush crept up to Creed's cheeks due to their proximity.

"How do you like this, hm? How does it feel to be trapped like this?" Creed just smirked.

"You are wrong, Train. I didn't feel trapped at all."

"Really? And how can you say that?" Train asked, testing Creed's resolve and leaned towards the taller man, their noses nearly touching.

And a brilliant idea filled Creed's mind. With a smirk, he licked Black Cat's nose, which cause the smaller one to weaken his grip, allowing Creed to break free.

"Gah! What was that for?"

"You know, Train, I never felt trapped at all. Do you know why? Because I trust you. You are the only man that I see who is suitable to stand by me. My respect for you is so great that it pains me to lose you." This time, Black Cat touched the other man's cheeks, caressing them with extreme care and tenderness.

"You haven't lost me, Creed." He grinned before closing their gap with a kiss and love's embrace.

Creed smiled mentally. They may not be certain what will happen in the future, but at least, they have a start. And from this starting point, they will see a future far greater than any paradise. Sure the road might be bumpy, the hurdles might be high and the challenges might be brutal, but as long as they have each other, he is certain that they'll make it.


End file.
